Temperature controlled display cabinets are used mostly in grocery stores and in food establishments, such as restaurants, cafeterias etc. Temperature controlled display cabinets comprise different types of cabinets for displaying and making available food products, groceries etc. for customers, in particular for self-service shopping. The display cabinets can be refrigerated cabinets, freezers or warmed cabinets. For example freezer islands are used in grocery stores for frozen food products and they are located in middle of the floor space of the store so that customers have access to the product space around the island at least from the longitudinal sides of the island. In some cases freezer islands may be located next to a wall or another structure so that accessibility is only from one longitudinal side of the island.
One disadvantage of the freezer island of these types is limited visibility of products: products located near walls can only be seen if the customers stand right next to the freezer island and can have a look directly from above and shorter customers, for example children, may not have visibility over the walls at all. Another disadvantage relates to ergonomics of customer, especially in cases where the freezer island is located so that accessibility is from one longitudinal side only. The customer may have to reach out to an awkward almost back horizontally bent position in order to reach a product located near the bottom of the product space away from the wall that the customer is standing next to. The product space of these types of freezer islands according to prior art is limited in vertical direction by the height of the walls that have a maximum in order to save accessibility of the customer to the products.
The gravitationally closable doors of temperature controlled display cabinet, in particular of a freezer island, might cause as disadvantage that the door might be heavy for customers to open and that the door might hit the cabinet frame hard if uncontrollably closed. Uncontrollable closing of the door may also cause danger to customers, for example hand or fingers may remain between the frame of the door and the door.